User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2 ---- Message I acciendilly remove color of Clemont's Chespin please forgive me.--Kwj1991 (talk) 00:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Huh, I'd thought people knew about the lock-down. Short story, some users have tampered with the Wikia database, causing certain incidents. Wikia decided to lock down all MediaWiki pages, but the protection is slowly being removed. Well, keep an eye out, maybe the protection might be removed during these days. Energy ''X'' 13:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello! :) Hi, I was wondering if there's any jobs that need doing that are related to the main series games. I'd like to contribute. I've read all the policies, and I think I'm ready to start. Thanks! :) (I hope this isn't a bit random). :P --DRAGONLEAF5678 13:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Red and Green Army's Pokémon Can you ask Kyurem147 what Pokémon did the red and green armies have during the first part of the 8th movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:33 September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I mostly relied on online playthroughs by let's-players; it was a tough job, though. I really appreciate your message. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again, do you know if we have an article for Primo from HG/SS? Thanks! :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, right. Thanks for looking for me. I was just working on Violet City, and Primo is a prominent character over there. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 19:06, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am from the pokefanon wiki. I thought I'd help out here a bit! So I'd like you to tell me about the staff and active users around here please.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 02:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Umm.... I'm not just some random contributor, you know. Why haven't you answered my question?HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 14:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Just who they are, and how much they're on here, basic stuff. I'd like to know who I'm talking to if I talk to someone.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Also, I'd like for my bubble to be moved here from Pokefanon, if you do those.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 17:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ManuHoratiu ManuHoratiu is replacing several photos that Kyurem147 uploaded last night with different ones again. Can you tell him to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:18 September 6, 2015 (UTC) Lyn's Pichu Do you think it should be renamed to Lena's Pichu as she isn't at the right age to keep a Pokemon, like Bonnie? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:14, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu So what do you think new ash pikachu image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi nadirmasoet@gmail here thanks for fixing Ashs Hawlucha, I accidentally miscounted Hehe sorry